


Please Choose a Channel

by tabbicat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM discussion, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, any connecting chapers will me notes or moved to their own story, asexy bots, detailed stuff in the chapters themselves, each chapter is it's own thing, general tags will be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbicat/pseuds/tabbicat
Summary: What happens when you put some bored mechs on a long space journey and give them a TV that can see into other timelines and dimensions?
The Ultimate Impromptu movie night!
-----This is a one-shot and drabble collection for tabbicat





	1. It Begins

There was not enough energex on the planet to cover half of the bullshit Perceptor had to deal with working with Brainstorm. Taking a deep invent he looked up at his co worker.

“So let me see if I understand the situation. You were working on an invention that was meant as an improved monitoring station per the order from Red Alert. Miraculously, you have inadvertently made a monitor capable of seeing into other timelines and dimensions?”

“Isn’t it great! We can see how things have changed and maybe even get some information from other universes a-” Perceptor held up a hand and for once Brainstorm stopped. 

“Do NOT do anything with it until I can test it out, which will be next shift since I am on medical orders not to go over shift at the moment.” The glare itself would have killed most mechs in their tracks. How Brainstorm could just smile was anyone’s guess.

“Of course!” It was clear Perceptor didn’t believe him but with the comm signal that had been going off for the past half hour he left the lab. Brainstorm watched him go before signaling down the hall. In short order his lab was filled with the mechs he had invited over.

“Are you sure this is alright? Perceptor looked mad.” Pipes wondered where he got so many pillows but it made for a good place for everyone to sit at this impromptu movie night.

“Don’t mind him! He will fine after some time with his medic and samurai. So anyway!” Brainstorm sat in the middle of the group, raising his cube to the collected mechs. “What channel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my drabble and one-shot collection! Any fic that is less than 1000 words or not attached to a universe will be here! Please sit back, mind the tags, and enjoy!


	2. Complaing Will Get You Somewhere (Driftceptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cybertronian is a complex mechanism and somethings can seem a bit odd. Like how can you not desire interface but still love to tie a bot up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for chapter: Driftceptor, BDSM Talk, Asexy bots
> 
> This is a b-day gift for Fulcrumisthebomb! =D

Normally this was the time they would be at Swerve’s catching up on the cycles before. Time was precious when you were both officers on a ship that seemed to always have something going on, for good or ill. This was one block neither of them missed without an emergency to keep them. Today when Drift went to meet Perceptor in his lab he could sense a certain tension in his field. It was the same sort of tension he got after being on the field too long or in the Wrecker's Rec Room on a crowded night. A public bar was not the best place with that clinging to his friend, so he offered the use of his room. Drift still kept quite a few types high grade for when Rodimus would come over, despite the fact he never drank himself. It was quiet and private, which was what he thought Perceptor needed at the moment.

Preceptor's immediate relief at Drift’s suggestion made him smile. The scientist really had too many friends that would assume a private area in a public space would be enough to calm nerves when Perceptor was on edge. Drift had made that same mistake once before he truly recognized were the tension was coming from. Not every mech became more energized around others. After that time, he had found that meeting in someone's suites or hanging out in the lab was the best way to ease that tension.

Once they settled into Drift’s habsuite it was clear the way Perceptor chugged the first few glasses of high grade he really needed this. It wasn’t unusual for him to drink, in fact he could keep up with even Ratchet whom had a reputation for drinking heavy. Sipping his special race grade blend, he turned a concerned look at his long time friend whom he often wished he had the bearing to ask out. “Was the day that bad?”

Perceptor vented hard as he set his fifth glass down. “It was...trying. Brainstorm showed up in the shared lab, then Chromdome and Skids came in as well. I was about to leave back to my own lab when Brainstorm had to bring me into their conversation. Since I am one of the few on the ship open about my lack of desire when it comes to interface, I was according to him, an expert on such feelings. For every mech. Which makes no sense.” Optics searched for something in the glass in front of him and Drift wondered just what sorts of question Brainstorm had asked to put that look on those gorgeous faceplates. “Apparently they had it in their heads that someone like me could not be intrested in the “kinker” aspects of such an intimate relationship.” Drift restarted his audial a few times and just started at his normally reserved friend. Perceptor was certainly more open around him but matters of interface had never come up. It took him a moment to respond.

“That seems a bit personal.” Perceptor actually laughed, which sounded strained from his usual one.

“Brainstorm had been getting more personal lately. He very freely shares when it comes to interface and I do not believe he understands that someone may not want to. He does not understand some concepts as well as he thinks. I got odd looks from all three when I explained that yes, I do like indulging in a good session with a trusted partner.” He shook his head. “Just because I do not desire interface like some do does not mean I do not desire intimacy or the arousal that comes from having a mech tied up and at my mercy. I fail to see what is so wrong with what I said. I didn’t stick around long after I saw the looks on their faces so I did not ask either.” 

Drift was sure his face would be comical if he saw himself in a mirror. This wasn’t anything like the scripts that would play in his recharge fantasies. Finally when Perceptor trailed off he gathered his courage and spoke.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I don’t desire interface like some do but I would love to just forget and submit for a night.”

“Exactly it isn’t that hard of a concept! Something like dominating or submitting doesn’t have anyt-” The moment Perceptor processed what was just said his optics brightened and he look straight at Drift. “Drift? You-” Drift leaned over, placing a finger on Perceptor’s lip plates and shaking his head.

“If you want to have that talk, can we do that after you have recharged _**that**_ out of your system.” The gesture to the glass made it clear what that was. The still stunned scientist nodded as Drift sat down, smiling softly. “Maybe a vid is in order? It is a Earth vid, but I think you might like it.”

Drift noticed as Perceptor offered commentary about how un-science like some of the science was in this “Star Trek” universe that he didn’t really touch his drink anymore. He moved closer, spark warming as an arm went around his shoulders. 

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	3. Beauty in the Breakdown (Rodimus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it is all too much and the best thing you can hope for is that no one sees.
> 
> Or else you won't even be a co-captain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rodimus, protraial of a breakdown

Rodimus was surprised he made it back to his habsuite. It was good, the last thing he needed was everyone seeing him breakdown. Sinking to the floor by the berth he looked at the door almost expecting at any moment it to slam open and Drift to come racing through, even though that was impossible now. He always seemed to know when Rodimus was having another one of these breakdowns. At least he thought they were breakdowns. It always happened after he had a row with Ultra Magnus and really anyone else in the crew. He had forgotten this, didn’t do this, and nothing was working. Why couldn’t he just set his notices and keep them? Why did the note left not work?

And Rodimus had no explanation. His processor just went and went and even all the notes in the world didn’t help. Sometime it was just all too fast, too much. Everything was just so much and nothing seemed to focus him anymore. It wasn’t like he could talk to anyone about it. He had thought about Rung but the last thing he needed was him not really understanding what was wrong. The psychiatrist would just caulk it up to him wanting to be a hero and dismiss everything else like he had done after Overlord.

To be angry that the people you are suppose to be protecting got killed and hurt because of a decision you made, was apparently all because of his ego. But that was the story of his life. Dealer, Swindle, and Nyon. It was all a pattern how no matter what he tires or how he leads, everything eventually goes wrong. Maybe Optimus was right and he should've just quit being the captain. Even with Megatron around, no one trusted him anymore. Not even Ultra Magnus which hurts more than he would care to admit.

Drift would know what to say to get him up and going again. He would make it better, if Rodimus hadn’t foolishly listened to him and sent him away. His vents hitched as he just laid down where he was. No friends, just crewmates that thought he was a joke at best and a screw up at worst.

He locked the door with command codes and shut his com off. Not that anyone would call him. They had started not even asking him to do anything anymore. It was less of a headache that way apparently.

Rodimus sighed and deactivated his optics. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	4. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find things you thought you lost, sometimes you are just glad to have them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Driftceptor

The scene he walked into was one that Perceptor had witness often with the Wreckers. A deadly dance as swords and mech flowed across the training room floor. He wasn’t sure which set or form this was but they all looked gorgeous to his optics. Watching what he knew were cables and gears, Drift flowed from one move the next as if he was made of liquid. It wasn’t hard to remember what happened when someone was caught in the blades that sang through the air. He had seen it many times after nearly dying on Turmoil’s ship.

That partnership, that blossomed from that one selfless act, ended up shaping and supporting him. He never could figure out if it was a fluke they were brought together or a result of Springer realizing Perceptor’s trust in the other Wreckers had dropped to non existent. Given his original reason to be with the group in the first place, it was almost comical.. 

Drift seemed to understand why Perceptor want to take on such drastic change from what he was. He still heard whispers and rumors everywhere he went, as to why a mech such as he would want to make himself a warrior. For a race that prided itself on being about to changing one's body, they had very unchangeable ideas. Transformers indeed.

Their partnership had turned intimate, which had been a bit of a surprised. Perceptor had few partners through his life, and fewer still that he had been intimate with. Interfacing was never something he desired like some of the colleges seemed to. It did feel good, just not something he craved. Only one other mech could inspire feeling like Drift seemed to draw out of him. It was a bright spot in the war and in his service with the Wreckers.

A change in Drift’s motion brought him back to the present. It had been a while since Drift had just vanished from the Wrecker. At first he had been furious that the mech had left without a word or anything left behind. As he went through missions he found angry really wasn’t the dominant emotion he felt. Loneliness was the most prevalent feeling, which was odd for a mech that loved to kept to his lab for the most part. It was something he had dealt with before but it seemed to linger longer than he remembered.

Standing here now the only thing he could think was how glad he was Drift was alright. The gorgeous mech finally finished and reactivated his optics. Metal crashed to the floor as he jumped back. Only the great sword remained with him as he back up a few paces looking panicked, embarrassed, and ashamed.

“P-perceptor! I-….Look I know I just up and left without saying anything. And well the longer it got it just felt like not enough just to send you anything. I was needed and I know I just left and Primus you going after Overlord. I know you probably don’t want to see me again but it is okay. Go ahead yell, hit, whatever you need I know I deserve it.” As Drift talked Perceptor slowly drew towards him, optics softening. Really this mech was too perfect an

“Perceptor please just say something, anything. Even if it is you never want to see me again!” Perceptor just smiled, raising a servo. He found the fact Drift was shocked he merely rested it on his face plate absurd. Did he really expect to get hit? No, that wasn’t what Perceptor wanted but he also didn’t want to presume much.

“You are a beautiful as the day I last saw you.” Drift’s field which had been so painfully neutral was now intensely confused. Perceptor leaned forward, resting his forehead gently against the others. He offered his own field, open as he dared to be with all the sadness, awe, and happiness it contained. It was must like transforming, how they fit together after Drift extended his own. A similar sadness and worry permeate it with a small bright center of hope slowly seeping in. “I’ve missed you, Drift.”

The small laugh was more static than sound and he caught the impulse only seconds before he felt lip plates against his. Pieces fit back into place and it was like neither had been without the other. Servos wandered across plating as Perceptor pulled Drift closer, already running unusually hot. He finally pulled back, venting hard. Not that he could move too far away with how Drift clung to him. The speedster chuckled, resting his helm on the shoulder that didn’t have his scope.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“Nor I, and I do want to talk but I would rather stay with you a while if that is alright.” The sound of Drift’s laugh was better than anything in Jazz’s collection and he was thankful to hear it again.

“We could check out my hab. I mean you are an officer too I kno-“

“Your hab would be fine. I must admit mine is a bit…plain at the moment.” Drift raised his helm and smiled. Perceptor stepped back and let him away from the wall. After his swords were retrieved, Drift held a hand out.

“You’re always welcome there Percy, even just to read.” Perceptor smiled taking the offered hand.

The happiness in Drift’s field was worth the looks as they walked through the halls. Even if it wasn’t the same as before, Drift was back and that is all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may turn into something longer eventually. But for now, enjoy =D


End file.
